


비 오는 날

by lazy_lemon



Series: 쿠로다이쿠로 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	비 오는 날

출발 할 때 부터 꾸물거리던 하늘이 결국 비를 쏟아내었다. 급한 대로 편의점으로 돌아가 우산을 하나씩 샀지만 돌아가는 길이 문제다. 부원들을 위한 간식거리를 한 가득 산 것 까지는 좋았는데 양 손으로 들어도 조금 빠듯하다 싶었던 것이 우산까지 들게 되자 조금 버겁다. 하필이면 버스도 잘 다니지 않는 이런 애매한 장소에 물건을 사러 온 것 자체가 문제였는지도 모른다.  
콧등에 튄 빗물을 닦으려다 양 손 다 자유롭지 못한 것에 짜증스럽게 어깨에 얼굴을 부볐다. 금세 눅눅해진 공기가 진득하게 저지 안쪽의 맨 살을 감싸온다. 종아리까지 튀는 빗물을 한참이나 바라보다가 고개를 들었다.

“역시, 그냥 걸어 가는게 빠르겠지?”

이 상황에서도 웃음기를 거두지 않은 얼굴에 입가가 삐뚜름하게 올라가려다 헛기침을 했다. 쿠로오는 짧게 숨을 들이켰다.

“뭐, 길은 잘 아니까.”  
“혼자 나온게 아니라 다행이네.”

다시 한 번 웃음. 저렇게 사근거리게 달라붙는 웃음은 어색하다. 웃음이라면 쿠로오 역시 그 얼굴에 붙이고 다니는 것에 익숙하지만 이런 식의 웃음은. 어쩐지 입맛이 쓰다. 무표정하게 앉아있을 켄마를 생각하고나자 그제야 기분이 좀 나아진다. 그러니까, 어색한거다. 나란히 걸어야 하는 상대가. 카라스노의 부주장이.  
처음부터 같이 나올 생각은 없었다. 켄마가 챙겨 온 과자를 리에프가 발견 한 것을 시작으로 서로의 간식 쟁탈전이 있었다. 거기까지는 평소 종종 있어왔던 부 활동 후의 일과와 다르지 않았는데 마지막 과자 한 조각을 쿠로오가 먹어버렸다는 것이 문제였다. 그다지 기분 나쁜 표정 같은 것은 짓지 않았지만 상대는 켄마다. 잠시 눈치를 보다가 까짓것, 오늘 한번 과자를 먹다 죽어보자고 호기롭게 외친 것이 문제였다. 가게에 나갈 거라는 말에 반색을 하며 물건 몇 개를 주문한 것은 야쿠. 뒤이어 필요한 것이며 먹고 싶은 것의 리스트가 시끄럽게 쏟아졌다. 나쁘지는 않은 일이라고 생각했는데, 마침 근처에 있던 까마귀 한 마리가 나갈 일이 있다며 동행을 부탁하는 것을 거절하지 못했다. 

“그 쪽 세터, 굉장히 머리가 좋아.”  
“아, 켄마는 우리 쪽 ‘뇌’니까.”  
“우리 세터도 천재 소리를 듣고 있는데 뭔가 스타일이 다르달까.”  
“그 눈매 나쁜 녀석 말이지?”

발치에서 부서지는 빗방울처럼 웃음소리가 구른다. 뭔가 실수라도 한 건가 싶을 정도로 기분좋게 웃는 것에 쿠로오 역시 어색하게 웃어버렸다.

“서툴러서 그런거야.”  
“서툴기로는 우리 쪽 신입도 만만찮은데 그 녀석은. 아, 뻔뻔한 것으로는 조금 비슷할 지도 모르겠네.”  
“키가 큰, 그, 리에프 군?”  
“리시브가 엉망이라니까.”  
“아아 그 기분 알지. 게다가 네코마는 안정적인 리시브가 굉장한 팀이잖아.”

아무렇지도 않게 칭찬을 한다. 이것 역시 묘한 기분이다. 자연스럽게 대화가 이어지고 있는데도 뭔가 자꾸만 겉도는 기분에 무언가가 뒷덜미를 잡아당기는 것 처럼 뒷맛이 좋지가 않다. 그럼에도 상대는 너무도 여상스럽게 이런저런 이야기들을 건넨다.

“너는,”  
“음?”  
“원래 그런가?”  
“뭐가?”  
“원래 아무에게나 이렇게 말을 잘 걸어?”  
“무슨 소리야. ‘아무에게나’라니.”

정말로 우습다는 듯 터지는 미소에도 이제는 슬슬 익숙해질 것 같다. 그러니까, 이 녀석은 원래 이런 녀석인거다. 쿠로오는 자신이 아는 다른 한 사람을 잠시 그에게 비껴보았다. 착실하고, 다정하다. 비슷한 듯 비슷하지 않다. 마치 세트처럼 붙어다니는 두 그림자를 생각하고 조금 기분이 상하려다가 자신과 켄마를 생각하고는 또 별다르지 않은 것이라고 그렇게 납득한다. 그래도 기분은 별로 좋아지지 않는다.  
한 참을 걸었는데도 빗줄기는 잦아 들 생각이 없는 듯 자꾸만 굵어진다. 무겁게 우산을 때리는 비에 우산을 기울이자 맺혀있던 빗방울이 주루룩 쏟아져 스가와라의 다리께를 스쳤다. 

“아, 미안.”  
“오는 동안 이미 다 젖었잖아. 신경 쓸 것 없어.”

정말로 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 빗물이 묻은 곳을 닦아내지도 않는다. 저런 면은 조금 다를지도 모르겠다고 생각한다. 툭, 하고는 나뭇가지에 우산을 쳐서 빗물을 떨구고는 무거운 듯 봉투가 든 손을 바꿔 우산을 든다. 스가와라는 꽤 많은 물품을 샀었다. 아차 싶어서 봉투를 하나 받아들려 손을 내밀자 잠시 묘한 시선이 쏟아졌다. 왜, 라고 물어볼 틈도 없이 예의 그 대글거리는 웃음이 빗방울처럼 떨어져 내렸다.

“보기보다 친절하네.”  
“별로.”

망설임없이 봉투를 하나 건네주고는 다른 손에서 남은 봉투를 나누어 든다. 우산을 어깨와 목 사이에 든 채로 아슬하게 움직이는데 어깨 위로는 정말 물방울 하나 떨어지지 않아 저도 모르게 감탄하고 말았다.

“잘 하지?”  
“뭐?”  
“다이치도 내가 이렇게 우산을 들고 움직이면 놀란다고.”

키들거리며 우산이 한 걸음 앞선다. 싸구려 비닐 우산은 유독 빗소리를 크게 번지게 만든다. 쿠로오는 조금 뒤쳐져서 제 앞의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 오렌지와 블랙의 유니폼. 그 위의 검은 저지. 확실히 익숙한 모습인데도 확연하게 다르다. 키는 조금 비슷한 것 같은데 뭔가 더 작다는 느낌. 빗물에 흐려진 것 처럼 엷은 이미지가 제가 아는 굵은 선에 겹쳐진다. 서너 걸음 앞서던 우산이 돌연 멈추어 섰다. 빙그르 돌아서는 그 박력에 놀라 걸음을 떼려는데,

“방금 다이치 생각했지?”

새초롬한 목소리가 귓가를 찔렀다. 순식간에 열이 오르는 느낌에 쿠로오가 스가와라를 바라보았다.

“나는 다 안다구.”

웃음기를 거두지 않은 얼굴에 반사적으로 마주 웃어주었다. 

“무엇을?”  
“다이치가 간다는 것을 내가 먼저 선수치는 바람에 엄마 고양이가 조금 토라진 것 같아서.”  
“농담도.”  
“설마.”

성큼 걸어오는 기세에 저도 모르게 한 걸음 물러섰다. 씨익, 웃는 얼굴에 장난기가 가득하다. 부스럭거리는 소리와 함께 봉투가 하나 더 내밀어진다. 얼떨결에 받아들고보니 아까의 것 보다 훨씬 묵직하다. 

“다이치가 도쿄에서 온 새 친구를 사귀었더라구.”  
“흐음.”  
“뭐, 요즘 얼굴이 한결 부드러워졌으니까 나쁘지 않으려나?”  
“.......”  
“성격 나빠보이는 얼굴을 한 그 친구랑은 다르게 말이야.”  
“뭐?”  
“잘 부탁해. 그래도 다음 번엔 우리가 이길거야.”  
“...무슨 섭섭한 소리를.”

잠시 마주보던 얼굴이 동시에 웃음지었다. 

“이거 무거운데?”  
“난 친구를 뺐겼으니까 심술이라고 생각해.”  
“난 그 쪽이…….”

저도 모르게 네가 부럽다고, 그렇게 말할 뻔 해버렸다. 그건 혀를 깨물어도 절대 말할 수 없는 성질의 것이어서 간신히 휩쓸리기 전에 입술을 꾹 다물었는데. 상대는 뭔가 다 알 것 같다는 얼굴로 베에, 웃어버린다.

“그 쪽이, 뭐?”

달콤하게 웃을 줄 아는 주제에 성격은 별로 좋지 않은 것 같다고, 제 안의 이미지를 수정하려는 차에 저 멀리서 익숙한 그림자가 손을 흔든다.

“어이, 스가!”  
“오, 다이치!”

뭔가 질투 같은 것을 할 새도 없이 재빠르게 달려간 우산이 사와무라의 앞에 선다. 무어라 꾸짖는 듯 한 얼굴로 스가와라에게 이야기하는 사와무라의 손에는 우산이 하나 더 들려 있다. 친구, 라는건가. 씁쓸해지려는 찰나에 시선이 닿아서 이렇다 할 것 없이 걸음을 옮겼다. 스가와라가 팡, 하고 다이치의 어깨를 세게 두드리더니 손에 든 봉투를 두 개 넘겨준다. 이제 정말로 작은 봉투 하나만이 스가와라의 손에 아슬하게 들려있다. 봉투를 들고 걸은 탓인지 사와무라의 어깨를 친 탓인지 알 수는 없지만 손이 아프다는 듯 손바닥을 유니폼 위로 문지르다 흘깃 쿠로오를 바라본다. 

“어이.”

스가와라가 넘겨주었던 봉투를 내밀자 생글생글 웃으며 뒷걸음질 친다.

“여기부터는 주장님 책임.”

재빠르게 걸음을 옮기는 것에 어쩐지 스가와라가 아닌 사와무라와 시선이 마주쳤다. 따뜻한 손이 내민 봉투를 대신 받아든다.

“고마워.”  
“아니, 별로.”

별다른 말 없이 빠르게 사라지는 뒷모습을 따라 걸음을 옮겼다. 비에 젖은 자신과 다르게 잘 마른 유니폼에서는 햇살 같은 냄새가 난다. 어깨를 나란히 하고 걷는 길에 비 따위는 잊어버렸다.


End file.
